


Please, Hold Me.

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Only you can comfort me when the nights are the worst.





	Please, Hold Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reworked and edited version. Please Enjoy!

It had been a long tour and Luis was tired, but sleeping alone in a hotel room was very unsettling when you’d been sleeping on a tour bus with six other guys for several weeks. Being woken by his phone buzzing on the bedside table wasn’t a big surprise, as he wasn’t sleeping deeply enough to not be woken by it. He reached over and checked it, wondering who had messaged him at this time of night. There was a text from Remington:  

 

**Remington: hey, im outside your door let me in**

 

Luis sighed, getting up out of the warm bed. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and made his way to the hotel room door, hoping to not trip over anything on his way there. Being in an unfamiliar environment in the dark was always a dangerous time. He found the light to the room while he was on his way to the door.

 

He reached the door finally and and opened it: he was faced with Remington, tall and with messy, undone hair. It was almost nice to see him. Little butterflies inside Luis tummy fluttered when he looked at the tired boy. ‘You okay, pumpkin?’ He asked as Remington came into the dimly lit room.  Remington looked slightly scared, his pupils slightly blown out, his hands buried in his onesie pockets. 

 

Once the door was closed, Luis felt Remington's arms slowly wrap around his shoulders. His chest tightened slightly from the contact. Remington had also not answered his question, so he assumed that Remington was not okay.  

 

Luis returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Remington’s waist. ‘You okay?’ Luis repeated, quieter this time, more of a whisper. Luis felt Remington shake slightly in his arms, only for fleeting moment, and Luis tightened his arms around Remington.

 

“I-I had a nightmare,” Remington finally said, voice small and scared. Luis sighed and reached up with his hands, placing them on either side of Remington’s cheeks and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Luis let his hands drop from Remington’s face and found his hand around his waist again. He interlocked their fingers and guided the taller boy to the bed, turning the light off in the process.

 

Sometimes on tour when they had days off, Remington would have these nightmares and he never wanted to tell his brothers about them, so he invested in Luis. The reason he didn’t want to tell his brothers was because he didn’t want to worry them. Over the course of this tour, Luis and Remington had grown a little more than close; this tour there were a few more days of than in a normal tour. While they spent a lot of time together on and off the road, over time they both had developed feelings that were more than platonic.

 

The two crawled onto the bed and under the blankets. Remington wasn’t touching Luis at this point but Luis could feel the fear radiating from him. ‘Do you want to talk about the dream?’ Luis asked as he pulled Remington closer to his body. Remington liked being the little spoon, which surprised Luis at first, because Remington was quite tall. But after nights like this, Luis liked feeling like he was protecting Remington from the bad dreams.  

 

Remington let Luis wrap his arms around his torso and pull him into the warmth and protection of his body. ‘It was the dream where people found out about us and hated us...’ He struggled to say, while Luis let him take his time. This was a dream Remington had often, even before Luis; he was so terrified of what people would think of him if he were to come out as gay.

 

The first couple times that Remington has this dream, it also scared Luis. After time, he let his feelings become detached from these kinds of moments. He needed to comfort Remington, not himself.

 

‘Oh Remi,’ Luis whispered, hugging him tighter ‘It was just a dream, it’s not real. No matter what, I’ll  _ always _ love you.’ He tried, even though it was hard to convince someone out of that anxiety. Luis still tried. 

 

‘H-how do you know?’ Remington asked, shaking a little. Luis kissed the back of his head a couple times. 

 

‘Because, I do.’ He replied, not very comforting words or even confident words, but it was better than nothing. The band openly supported the LGBTQ+ community, and it wasn’t like Remington’s own brother’s would turn on him. Though the anxiety still sat within Luis about the situation, right now they just needed each other. 

 

Nothing was serious between them, they just needed time to figure it out. To know exactly how to tell the band, how to tell the fans. 

 

‘Thank you,’ Remington started, kissing Luis’ arm ‘for being here for me.’ He finished. He turned around in Luis embrace and looked at him in the dark.  

 

‘I love you Remi. I’ll always be here.’ Luis replied, moving his face closer to Remington’s and kissing his warm lips. 

 

‘I love you too, Lui.’ Remington said once he pulled away. Luis could hear the smile in the other’s voice and it made him smile back . 

 

It was moments like this where the world seemed to not exist around them. It was just them. It made Luis feel warm inside, loved. ‘You’re so beautiful, yknow?’ Luis cooed, reaching a hand up to Remington’s face and stroking his cheek with his knuckles and then his thumb. ‘I can’t believe you’re here, and with me.’ He smiled. 

 

Remington kissed Luis’ hand ‘I can’t believe I have you.’ He smiled back, they kissed again. 

 

Luis fell asleep with Remington curled up at his side, warm and protected under his arms. No matter where they were, if they had each other, there was nothing that could truly break them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too @lovethevoid for editing this piece with me.


End file.
